The Stories Of Jet Set And Upper Crust
by danparker
Summary: Here are some stories about Jet Set and Upper Crust, the two married upper class ponies of Canterlot.
1. The Canterlot Fair

The Canterlot Fair

In a really nice/fancy house in Canterlot there lived two high-class ponies. A particualt day started out when the male pony walked outside for a moment.

"Ah, what a nice day to be out," he said, "Don't you think so, Upper Crust?" "I sure do," agreed the female pony. "So," said Jet Set, "What shall we do today?" "Well, we could go to the Canterlot fair today," suggested Upper Crust.

"Hmm," thought Jet Set, "It does seem like a brilliant idea, Upper Crust." "I know so," said Upper Crust. "All right then," said Jet Set, "Let's be off!"

In less than an hour the two married rich ponies walked to where they usually go to a fair.

A large house in Canterlot, but today, it is closed. "Well this is odd," said Upper Crust. "Usually, it's here," said Jet Set. Just then, a janitor pony walked up to them. "Sorry," he said to Jet Set and Upper Crust, "The Mane large house is closed today. They got maggots problems."

"Ugh!" scoffed Upper Crust, "Inferior!" "Ok, I agree with you on that," the janitor pony said to Upper Crust. "So what about the Canterlot fair?" asked Jet Set.

"Since it's not being held here today," the janitor said, "It's being held in the lower fields near Canterlot." "Ok," said Jet Set, "Thanks for telling us."

The two ponies decided to walk to the said fields near Canterlot. "Well, this is a literally natural, fair," said Upper Crust. "Eh, yes it is," agreed Jet Set. The couple were used to going to a fair inside a fancy house, not an outdoor field.

"So, what now?" asked Upper Crust. "Well, we look around, my dear," answered Jet Set. So they did. But they had a not so much of a good time like they normally have because of the different setting.

They avoided really dirty parts of the fair field. "What were they thinking?" thought Upper Crust. For about an hour, the two ponies walked around.

They tried to enjoy the fair, but it wasn't easy for them. "Are you having a good time, honey?" Jet set asked Upper Crust. "I'm trying," answered Upper Crust, "But' it's not easy in this field." "I know," agreed Jet Set, "Why have a Canterlot fair here?"

Then it happened for them. "Watch out!" a pony shouted. "What?!" both Jet Set and Upper Crust said at once. Too late; a pony, pulling a carriage, rushed by the two.

The wheels of the carriage ran into a mud puddle and it splashed mud all over Jet Set and Upper Crust. Everypony gasped at what happened to the two. Both Jet Set and Upper Crust stared at each other. Then they began to laugh. "You're covered in mud!" laughed Upper Crust.

"So are you!" laughed Jet Set, "This is embarrassing for us!" "I know!" laughed Upper Crust, "But it doesn't matter now! We were fools! What have we been doing?"

"I know!" laughed Jet Set, "Trying to avoid dirty places and now it failed! Well, who cares now? Let's have a darn good time at the Canterlot fair!"

"Right there with you, my love!" agreed Upper Crust. So that's what the two ponies did. They did enjoy the fair like they've always had. But this time, it is really different. They laughed a lot as well, mostly at each other.

By the end of the day, the two ponies returned to the main town of Canterlot, still filthy. "That's the best fun I've had in years!" said Upper Crust. "I'm right there with you," agreed Jet Set. "We've almost missed it," said Upper Crust, feeling ashamed.

"Next time, we will have a better time," said Jet Set, "Won't we?" His wife agreed. "Look at those two ponies," scoffed Fancy Pants. "Yes, what a disgrace," replied Fleur Dis Lee.

The two unicorn ponies proudly walked further away from the two. "Maybe we should take a shower," suggested Jet Set. "Ok, that's fine," agreed Upper Crust. The two ponies returned home and took showers. When Princess Luna raised the moon, they both fell asleep.


	2. Meeting Up With Dreamscope

Meeting Up With Dreamscope

The following day after Jet Set and Upper Crust's visit to the Canterlot fair in a nearby field, and after they got into a muddy mishap that changed their attitude towards the location of the fair.

But today, they are back to their normal selves. "What a nice day," said Upper Crust, "To start our new day." "You said it," said Jet Set. "So what's our plan for today?" asked Upper Crust.

"We're supposed to meet up with a unicorn pony in Canterlot, my dear," Jet Set said. "Ok, I hope we're not going to some maggot infested shack again," said Upper Crust, shuddering from the though of it. "No," her husband answered. "Oh, good," said Upper Crust. "I'll explain as we leave," said Jet Set. "Right," said Upper Crust, "Then let us depart."

So the two ponies left their home once again and walked together into the streets of Canterlot. "So where is this pony supposed to meet us?" asked Upper Crust. "She said right near the library," Jet Set said.

"Then let's go!" said Upper Crust. The two ponies headed towards the Canterlot Library. But when they got there, they both were distracted by a voice. "Hello," the stuttering voice called.

"Who's there?" asked Jet Set. "Us!" the voice called. It was Snips, with Snails, two young unicorns. "Hello," Snails said in a nasally voice. "Oh," said Jet Set. "Are you the pony whom we're supposed to meet up with?" asked Upper Crust.

"What?" asked Snails, confused. "What did you say?" asked Snips. "These are not the unicorns whom we're supposed to meet up with," said Jet Set, disappointed. "Hey!" a voice called. It was Lyra Heartstrings. "There you two are!" she called to Snips and Snails. "What?" asked Snips.

"I'm really sorry," said Lyra Heartstrings, "I was on a Canterlot trip with Snips and Snails. We were going to see the Canterlot castle celebration that takes place tomorrow."

"Is that what we're here for?" asked Snips. "And these two nitwits are supposed to stay with me," said Lyra Heartstring, "And you two shouldn't be wandering off like that!"

"What did you say?" asked Snails, confused as usual. "Come on, you two!" Lyra Heartstrings said, using her magic to pull Snips and Snails away. "Sorry about that," Jet Set said to his wife.

"All right," Upper Crust replied.

Just then, a different unicorn showed up. "There she is," said Jet Set, pointing at the unicorn, "That's the unicorn whom we're supposed to meet up with."

"Hello," the unicorn said, "Are you the married ponies, Jet Set and Upper Crust?" "Why of course we are," answered Upper Crust. "Yep," answered Jet Set, "You're looking at the right ponies."

"Ok then," the unicorn said, "That's good." "Yes?" said Upper Crust. "My name is Dreamscope," the unicorn pony said. "Ah, yes," said Jet Set. "We were expecting you," said Upper Crust.

"Anyway," said Dreamscope, I was told that I could help you two." "Oh sure," said Upper Crust, "There's a lot in store for you today." "We'll show you everything," said Jet Set.

"I hope you would," said Dreamscope. "Very well," said Jet Set, "Let's be off now." "Time waits for no pony," said Upper Crust. "I thought you'd say that," said Dreamscope said, "I've heard that principal many times before."

So Dreamscope walked with Jet Set and Upper Crust, expecting to learn a lot from the two ponies. "I wonder what lies for me?" she thought to herself.


	3. Dreamscope And The Upper Class Ponies

Dreamscope And The Upper Class Ponies Of Canterlot

Hone hour has passed since Jet Set and Upper Crust had met up with Dreamscope, a unicorn pony. By now, Dreamscope, who has never been to Canterlot, has mostly learned about Upper Class Pony culture.

"So," said Jet Set, "What do you think so far?" "Well," said Dreamscope, "So far, I've learned about what you ponies normally do."

"Well, excellent," said Upper Crust. "I mean to say I've only learned about the likes of you," Dreamscope said, "You wealthy ponies of Canterlot. But I didn't get to know about everypony else." "Nonsense," said Jet Set. "It's fine," said Upper Crust, "You don't need to know about everything else."

"Maybe fine for you," said Dreamscope, "But I want to know everything, not one certain group mainly for just for your." "Well, if you insist," said Upper Crust. So, Jet Set and Upper Crust showed Dreamscope some other place. But for only about a few seconds. "Come on," said Upper Crust, "Let's continue on."

"All right," said Dreamscope in reply. But she learned about the upper class ponies for most of the time. "I think I'm getting less of an experience," said Dreamscope. But she continued on with Jet Set and Upper Crust nonetheless.

But near the end of the day, Jet Set and Upper Crust went to one of their fancy parties, taking Dreamscope with them. "So is this important to the likes of you?" asked Dreamscope.

"Yes," answered Jet Set. "We go to these kinds of parties every night," answered Upper Crust. "I see," said Dreamscope, "Important for you." Eventually, Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee approached the three ponies.

"Hello," said Jet Set. "Hello to you three," said Fancy Pants. "Glad to be seeing you more often," said Fleur Dis Lee, "And I see you've brought a special guest, right?" "Oh yes," answered Upper Crust. "Hello," said Dreamscope, shyly. Both Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee looked at Dreamscope. "Who is she?" asked Fancy Pants.

"My name is Dreamscope," said Dreamscope. "She is not one of our kind," said Fleur Dis Lee, "She's not dressed for this party at all." "Of course I am not!" Dreamscope answered in a loud voice. The other ponies turned to face Dreamscope. "What's going on," said Jet Set, "Are you not having a glorious time?"

"Well, this is a good party that you ponies have," explained Dreamscope. "Ok, then we're having an excellent time," said Upper Crust, "Including you." "I'm not sure," said Dreamscope.

Nonetheless, the ponies continued partying like there's no tomorrow, oh and without any involvement from Pinkie Pie.

Soon enough, Dreamscope slipped away.

When the party was over, Jet Set and Upper Crust walked home together. "That was swell," sad Upper Crust, "I had a good time, my dear."

"What about you, Dreamscope?" Jet Set asked, but got no reply as Dreamscope was nowhere to be seen. "I wonder if she's partied out," wondered Upper Crust.

"Probably," said Jet Set. Dreamscope had already left Canterlot. "Maybe I need to rethink about what I should do with my life," said Dreamscope as she walked away.


	4. The Flypaper Mishap

The Flypaper Mishap

Early the next morning, both Jet Set and Upper Crust woke up to start their day. "Well, my love," said Jet Set, "Good morning." "Morning, dear," replied Upper Crust, "Have you slept well?"

"Yes," answered Jet Set, "Ready to start our new day together?" "Of course I want to," replied Upper Crust, thinking that her husband had asked a stupid question. "Sorry," replied Jet Set, "That I asked a stupid question." "Never mind," said Upper Crust, "Let's go."

So the two ponies got ready to start their day together.

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" Jet Set asked. "That's not a stupid question," Upper Crust replied, "Let's see. We're going to meet Filthy Rich in the afternoon and discuss his plans for a new five star hotel in Las Pegasus."

"All right," said Jet Set, "Let's get to it." However, on their way to a restaurant for breakfast, Upper Crust stepped on something. "Darling," she said, disgusted, "I think I stepped on something."

"Oh dear," replied Jet Set, "Let me see." "I'd rather not," replied Upper Crust, but her husband looked at Upper Crust' left front hoof anyway.

"A piece of paper?" Jet Set said.

When Upper Crust lifted her left front hoof, the paper stuck to it. "It's stuck, she said. "Flypaper?" thought Jet Set. "Oh," replied Upper Crust, relieved that its nothing gross, "But what is flypaper doing here?"

"I'm not sure," replied Jet Set.

Then the two ponies noticed two young unicorns. They were Snips and Snails. "Oh you two again," said Jet Set. Snails turned around. "What?" he replied. "You two," said Upper Crust, "What are you doing?"

"We're catching flies," answered Snips. "With flypaper?" Upper Crust asked, shaking her hoof with the flypaper. "Yep," replied Snips, "We're planning on catching hundreds of flies today."

"Oh, that," Snails replied, "What Snips said." "Well!" said Upper Crust, "All right. Carry on with your, uh, whatever you're doing." So the two ponies did and Jet Set and Upper Crust continued on.

Soon it was afternoon and Jet Set and Upper Crust are waiting for Filthy Rich to show up. They waited and waited, but Filthy Rich didn't show up. "Where do you think he is?" asked Upper Crust.

"I'm not sure," answered Jet Set. Just then, a message pony showed up, covered in flypaper. "What happened to you?" asked Upper Crust.

"Who knows?' the message pony answered, "But I have a message from Filthy Rich. It says "Sorry that I cannot make it today. My wife, Spoiled Rich, demanded that I should fund a new monument for something else; I don't know what it is yet. I'll figure it out soon enough. Anyway, can we meet up tomorrow instead? Or maybe two days? Jet Set and Upper Crust. It would be most appreciated. From Filthy Rich.' There."

"Oh," replied Jet Set, "I guess we could do something else instead." "Yes," answered Upper Crust.

So that's what they tried to do, but not before running into a gust of wind that blew a mess of flypaper onto the two ponies.

"Oh my!" groaned Upper Crust. "Those two little ponies are responsible for this!" groaned Jet Set. "I know!" replied Upper Crust. They looked a head to see a Pegasus pony who had made the wind happen.

"Sorry," the Pegasus pony said and flew off. "Never mind," said Upper Crust, "Let's just go home." "If you say so, my love," replied Jet Set and that's what the two ponies did.

Meanwhile, Snips and Snails continued placing flypaper everywhere. "I think we're nearly done," said Snips. "Yeah," replied Snails, "What?" "We're going to catch lots of flies," said Snips excitedly.

"Ok," said Snails, "What are flies?" "Never mind," said Snips. "Is that a fly?" asked Snails. "What?" asked Snips just as a large gorilla walked up to the two unicorns. It did not look happy at all after getting covered in 20 flypapers.

"Hey, look, a monkey," said Snips. "Hello, fly," Snails said in a slow voice. The gorilla just growled at the two.

At the same time, Jet Set and Upper Crust were on their way home when they both heard a loud pounding noise. "What was that?" asked Upper Crust.

"Who knows?" Jet Set replied. As the two continued walking home, they saw an almost familiar sight. "Oh, look," said Upper Crust, "A moving rock."

"Yes," replied Jet Set, "I see." It was Snips and Snails, walking past the two with a large rock on top of them. The angry gorilla had slammed a huge rock onto the two unicorns.

"Should I say something that says, 'serves you right'?" asked Upper Crust. "Not necessarily, my love," replied Jet Set, "Let's go." So Jet Set and Upper Crust finally made it back home and got all of the flypaper off of them.

At the same time, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Fluttershy, who were visiting Princess Celestia in Canterlot at the time, decided to help clean up all of the flypaper that Snips and Snails left.

"Well," said Twilight Sparkle, "This is one way to be a litter bug, trying to catch flies like this." "I don't think this is necessarily," said Spike, "There is a better way to catch flies. So don't leave flypaper everywhere."

"Or better yet," Fluttershy said, seeing the angry gorilla, "Never do anything to get a gorilla angry at you, or you will regret it." Fluttershy decided to fly off and help the gorilla get all of the flypaper off of it.

Soon, Jet Set and Upper Crust had all of the flypaper removed off of each other. "Never mind," said Upper Crust, "Let's just relax for now." "I agree," said Jet Set. That's what they did.

Later on, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Spike had all of the flypaper removed. "Done," said Twilight Sparkle, "Whew!"

At the same time, Snips and Snails were still carrying the large rock that the gorilla had slammed onto them when Lyra Heartstrings approached them.

"Snips! Snails!" she burst out using her magic to remove the large rock that had compressed the two unicorns. "I told you two not to go wandering off without telling me!" scolded Lyra Heartstrings.

"Hey, Snails," said Snips, "You're not tall at all!" "What?" replied Snails. "Now come with me, you delinquents!" Lyra Heartstrings said, using her magic to carry the two ponies with her back to her place.

"What were you two thinking?!" Lyra Heartstrings said out loud. "Catching flies?" asked Snails. "What?!" cried Lyra Heartstrings, "Maybe I'd better lay a trap to catch you two! Never mind! Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Jet Set was thinking about something else. "Maybe I should have done something better for Dreamscope. We, I mean."


	5. The Forest Journey Mishap

The Forest Journey Mishap

Later that day, Jet Set and Upper Crust have both decided to go to Manehatten to join an important meeting. "Maybe we'll go to this meeting instead," said Upper Crust, "Even though it was originally not on our schedule."

"Well then, we must be off," Jet Set said to his wife. "Right," Upper Crust agreed and both she and her husband left their home.

However, the two ponies have not been to Manehatten for a while now. "Uh, maybe we should ask somepony for directions," suggested Upper Crust "You're right my dear," replied Jet Set.

Soon enough, the two came across a pony who is staring out into the air. "Excuse me, mister," Jet Set said to the pony. But the pony did not pay attention to Jet Set. "I said 'excuse me', mister!" Jet Set said in a louder voice.

Still, the pony didn't answer. "Uh, let me handle this, my love," Upper Crust said and she used her magic to get the pony's attention. "What?" the pony said to the two. "We're asking for directions to Manehatten," explained Upper Crust.

"Ok," the pony responded and quickly drew a map for the two ponies. "Here you go," the pony said, giving the map to Jet Set and Upper Crust. "Thank you very much," Upper Crust said, "By the way, what is your name?"

"Mountain Moral," the pony replied, "There you go, I think." "Thanks once again," said Jet Set and the two unicorns set off. "Why?" the pony asked. His name is not Mountain Moral by the way.

Nonetheless, Jet Set and Upper Crust followed the map that the pony had given them. "Uh, are you sure it leads to Manehatten?" asked Upper Crust. "Yes," answered Jet Set, "It says so."

But the two ponies ended up at the Everfree Forest instead. "Oh dear," said Upper Crust, "We must go through this?" "I guess so, my dear," replied Jet Set.

"Do we have to go through here?" asked Upper Crust in an unsatisfied tone of voice. "Well, the map says we must go through here," Jet Set explained, "Come on then. We don't have much of a choice."

"All right," said Upper Crust, disappointed, "Let's go then."

However, immediately, they walked through a mud pond. "Yuck!" groaned Upper Crust. "Sorry," said Jet Set, "Let's not try to walk into deep puddles."

When the two were out of the mud pit, they both ran into a thick wall of branches. "Oh my pony!" groaned Upper Crust. "Hold on," said Jet Set. It took them an hour to get through the thick branches.

"We're nearly through this jungle," said Jet Set. "I hope so," said Upper Crust, "No way we're going through Jumanji again!" But unfortunately, they got stuck in a large set of vines.

"Ok," said Jet Set, "Let's think on how we can get out of this!"

"Ok," said Upper Crust, "I think I have an idea!" Upper Crust was about to use her magic when a voice said, "STOP!"

The two unicorns did nothing in response. They saw that the voice came from a zebra, whose name is Zecora. "I see that you two are in a sticky situation," Zecora said, "Or should I say a viney situation? How did you both end up here? I see that you are from Canterlot, am I right?"

"Right," answered Upper Crust. "We were on our way to Manehatten. But it looks like we've made a mistake." "Then let me help you out first," Zecora said, "Don't use your magic on these vines. The strangle will not be fine at all."

"So you're saying that if we use our magic on these vines," said Upper Crust, "It'll cause them to squeeze us even harder, right?" "Right," Zecora replied. So Zecora helped Jet Set and Upper Crust out of the vine mess and guided them out of the Everfree Forest and thus, sending them on their way to Manehatten.

"Thanks," said Upper Crust as soon as they were out of the Everfree Forest. "No problem," Zecora said, "Good luck at whatever you're going to do at Manehatten."

"Ok," said Jet Set. "Oh, actually," Zecora said, "You're going to need to get on a train to Manehatten." "Oh," Jet Set and Upper Crust said together. They reached a nearby station to catch the next train to Manehatten.

Eventually, they both made it to their meeting and have made their business there. The two have made many suggestions to several ponies there and the plan will go on. No pony had asked about Jet Set and Upper Crust being covered in branches, leaves and mud.

But one of the ponies who were there was Doctor Hooves. He was the only pony who had noticed Jet Set and Upper Crust's condition. "Where have you two been?" he asked Jet Set and Upper Crust, "You're a mess."

"We got lost," explained Jet Set, "On the way to Manehatten and I don't know how it had happened." "Yeah," agreed Upper Crust, "We've followed this map."

"Wait a minute," Doctor Hooves said, immediately noticing the crumpled up piece of paper that Upper Crust was about to get out. He asked Upper Crust to hand it over to him and he looked at it.

"This is the path that you both took?" he asked. "Yes," answered Upper Crust, "We've asked this pony for directions and this is what he gave us."

"So what was his name?" Doctor Hooves asked. "He said his name was Mountain Moral," answered Upper Crust, "I think." "Yeah," agreed Jet Set. He was about to say more when Doctor Hooves interrupted him.

"His real name is Mountain Moron!" exclaimed Doctor Hooves. "What?" the two unicorns said together.

"Wait," said Jet Set, "Mountain Moron?" "He's too unintelligent to know his real name!" explained Doctor Hooves, "So he'd probably forgot that he gave you this sad excuse for a map in the first place!"

"Oh, I see" said Upper Crust, "He never paid any attention to us anyway. And he'd never drew a train on this map anyway."

So today proved to be some weird day for Jet Set and Upper Crust. The two have decided to stay at a one hoof Manehatten hotel for the night. Because they've never took a bath from the unplanned forest trip!


	6. Thinking Again

Thinking Again

For the night, both Jet Set and Upper Crust have decided to sleep at a cheap hotel in Manehatten. Both ponies were still dirty, covered in branches and leaves from their unusual trip through the Everfree Forest. Jet Set woke up first.

"Morning, my love," Jet Set said as soon as Upper Crust woke up, "Slept well?" "Yes, I did," Upper Crust answered, "Despite being covered in twigs and mud. Like you."

"Lucky for us," said Jet Set, "We've picked a hotel that is not five-hoof. A cheap place like this hotel." "I know," said Upper Crust, "It looks like it was made for country ponies."

Soon after breakfast, the two unicorns left the hotel and prepared to return to Canterlot. However, both Jet Set and Upper Crust were thinking about two nights ago and about Dreamscope.

"Maybe we had gotten too excited," said Jet Set. "Yeah," agreed Upper Crust, "That poor pony felt overwhelmed." "We'll let her know the next time we meet her again," said Jet Set.

"If we run into her again," said Upper Crust, "But I don't think that will happen soon enough." "You maybe right," Jet Set said, "But I think she's still in Canterlot, so, we might have a chance."

"I hope so, too," said Upper Crust, "But first, let's go home." "Right, my sweet heart."

Soon, the train arrived and took the two unicorns back to Canterlot.

When both Jet Set and Upper Crust hopped off at the nearby Canterlot station, the conductor pony confronted them and said, "That'll be an extra 60 bits." "What?" asked Jet Set.

"For boarding the train like you live in a South Equestrian jungle!" the conductor pony said, "Today and yesterday! And making a mess inside the carriages!" "Sorry," said Jet Set and he paid the conductor the extra money.

"It'll take weeks for these carriages to be cleaned," muttered the conductor pony.

So today, after the problematic day yesterday, Jet Set and Upper Crust returned to Canterlot. First, the two unicorns had to take a bath at their home. After that, the two ponies went about their business, but they will hopefully, run into Dreamscope to make it up for her.

"We knew we shouldn't have dragged her to that fancy party in the first place," Upper Crust said. "I know," said Jet Set, "Let's just hope she's still in town, or wait to meet up with Filthy Rich just in case. "Right, dear," said Upper Crust.


	7. Meeting Up With Filthy Rich

Meeting Up With Filthy Rich

So it was decided. Both Jet Set and Upper Crust decided to find with Dreamscope after they meet up with Filthy Rich.

And as soon as they made their decision, Filthy Rich had finally shown up.

"Sorry, I'm really late," said Filthy Rich. "You're not late for us," Jet Set said. "My wife really wanted me to pick her up from her 3rd spa treatment yesterday," Filthy Rich explained, "Just so that she could talk me into funding some kind of a monument."

"Really?" asked Upper Crust, "Does she really need 3 spa treatments a day?" "What monument?" asked Jet Set. "Never mind that," Filthy Rich said, "Let's get started now." "Ok," said Upper Crust.

"So," said Jet Set, "Let's make some suggestions." So that's what they did together. They discussed what to do for the new hotel for Las Pegasus. They had made many suggestions on what to do with the designs.

"So what do you say?" Filthy Rich asked Jet Set about one design.

"Well," Jet Set was about to say something when a voice interrupted him.

"I suggest flypapers." "Me too! Flies!" "Flies?" asked Filthy Rich. It was Snips and Snails who had butted in to make their stupid suggestions." "Are you two stupid?"

Filthy Rich said to the two young unicorns, "I do not want flies in the hotel!" "Maybe you could try," said Snails. "Now listen here, youngsters," Jet Set was about to say more when a magic bubble trapped the two young unicorns.

"I didn't do that," Upper Crust said. Jet Set, Upper Crust and Filthy Rich turned to see Lyra Heartstrings. She is the one who trapped Snips and Snails. "I am so sorry to let these two idiots interrupt you," she said, "Please continue with whatever discussion you're doing."

"Uh, thanks," Filthy Rich said. "Now what did I tell you two about running off?!" Lyra Heartstrings said severely to Snips and Snails. The two young unicorns said something, but Lyra Heartstrings couldn't hear them.

The magic bubble muted the two. "You two are coming with me!" Lyra Heartstrings said and carried them away with her magic.

"Sorry about that," Jet Set said to Filthy Rich. "What goes on in the minds of those two?" Upper Crust asked, "Nothing? Flies? Traps?" "Let's continue on," Filthy Rich said.

"I have an idea," Jet Set said, "How about make it friendly?" "Friendly?" repeated Filthy Rich. "Yes," Upper Crust agreed, "Find ways to make it feel like home. That's important."

"I can see," Filthy Rich said, "Could you explain it to me?" "We will," Upper Crust said. And they made several suggestions. During this time, they really wished they had respected Dreamscope before.

"We'll fix the mistake," Jet Set thought. It was afternoon when they had finally finished and all is set. "All right," Filthy Rich said, "I'll go with your plans." "Thank you," Jet Set said.

"Now we have some important business to attend to," Upper Crust said. "I see," said Filthy Rich, "Well, good luck on that." "We hope so," said Jet Set.

"Filthy Rich!" a voice yelled. "Oh dear," Filthy Rich said, "It's Spoiled Rich. My wife." That's when Spoiled Rich walked into view. "Oh, hey there, my love," Filthy Rich said to his wife, "I was just finishing up talking with these nice ponies."

"Yeah," Spoiled Rich said, "Well right now, I need you to help me get Diamond Tiara to school. Now help me!" "Yes, dear," Filthy Rich said, "Whatever you say, my dear."

Thus, Filthy Rich left with his wife. "By the way, it was nice meeting you!" Filthy Rich called out to Jet Set and Upper Crust, "I hope we can do this again soon! I'll go with your plans! They're really helpful."

"That's one crabby wife he's got," Upper Crust said. "I see," said Jet Set. "Oh well, come on," said Upper Crust, "Let's find Dreamscope now." "Right," agreed Jet Set. So the two unicorns set out to find Dreamscope.

At the same time, Lyra Heartstrings has Snips and Snails still trapped in her magic bubble. Lyra Heartstring then met up with her friend, Bon Bon. "Hey, Lyra," Bon Bon said, "How's it going?"

"Not well with these two dimwits," Lyra Heartstrings said, "I should have let bigfoot get these two." Snails said something, but nothing came out of his mouth. "Some time I had with these two," groaned Lyra Heartstrings, "I am not taking them to another Canterlot castle celebration again!"


	8. Finding Dreamscope

Finding Dreamscope

Jet Set and Upper Crust knew that they had given the unicorn pony named Dreamscope a too much fancy time for her own good. So they had to make it up to her somehow.

They had finished up their meeting with Filthy Rich and are now searching Canterlot to find the unicorn pony who just wanted to learn from the two. "Are you sure she's still in Canterlot?" Jet Set asked.

"I'm sure," answered Upper Crust, "I mean what on Equestria were we thinking?" "What we normally think," Jet Set answered, "Never mind, we must find her and apologized."

"Right," agreed Upper Crust, "Oh we should never had taken her to that boring party in the first place." "And we're so used to it," Jet Set said, "We were only thinking for ourselves. But, forget it now. Come on!" So the two unicorns started to look for Dreamscope.

"She's not our friend yet," Upper Crust said, "But we hope she will be our friend after we've find her." "Right," agreed Jet Set, "Come on!" The two ponies decided to look at the castle where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna lives in.

"Have you seen a unicorn pony with this cutie mark?" Upper Crust asked a guard pony, showing him a picture of Dreamscope and a close up at her cutie mark.

"Nope," the guard answered. "Come on," said Jet Set and the two looked somewhere else. They looked at the train station. No sign of Dreamscope. They decided to search all the shops in Canterlot.

Still no sign of Dreamscope. "Where is she?" asked Upper Crust. "Trying to find her," Jet Set said. The two ponies spent the next two hours looking for Dreamscope.

It was when they passed by a certain shop when they decided to take a short break. "I hope we will run into her," Jet Set said.

"We must," Upper Crust said in response. Some minutes later, the two decided to continue on. But soon, they came across a familiar sight.

It was a yellow unicorn pony with light blue mane and tail. And her cutie mark is a patch of glitter. No doubt about it. It was Dreamscope. "It's her," Upper Crust said. Dreamscope is carrying some important goods for a shop.

After she placed them down, she immediately noticed Jet Set and Upper Crust. There was moment of silence.


	9. Doing It Right

Doing It Right

Now, Jet Set and Upper Crust had ran into Dreamscope. "Jet Set? Upper Crust?" Dreamscope said quietly. "Hi," Jet set said quietly. "What are you two doing here?" Dreamscope asked.

"We were looking for you," Upper Crust said. "Looking for me?" Dreamscope repeated, "Why?" Upper Crust was about to answer when a rude voice interrupted her.

"Dreams whatever!" the voice boomed. "Sorry, I have to go!" Dreamscope said as she left. Jet Set and Upper Crust watched in dismay.

"We have to talk to her," Upper Crust said, "Somehow." "You're right, my dear," agreed Jet Set, "But it looks like whoever called her name doesn't sound friendly at all." They were right.

The out the pony whom Dreamscope is working for, whose name is Snooty Hooves is giving Dreamscope a hard time.

She had Dreamscope carry out tons and tons of fabric for her. And she rarely gives Dreamscope a break. "Come on, Dreamy!" Snooty Hooves shouted at Dreamscope, deliberately messing up her name, "I don't have all day! Work! Work! Work! Work!" "All right, all right!" Dreamscope replied, "And my name is Dreamscope, Snooty."

"Whatever," said Snooty Hooves. Jet Set and Upper Crust watch Dreamscope make a delivery. "She just wanted to learn from us," Upper Crust said sadly, "And we've messed it up for her."

"Somehow," Jet Set said, "We must get her to realize that. And let her make her own choice as well."

They watched as Dreamscope walked inside. "Somehow," Upper Crust thought. Some time later, Dreamscope was thinking about something while doing her work for Snooty Hooves.

"Why did they return?" she asked herself, "To me? To find me?" She thought about this for a while. So without letting Snooty Hooves knowing, she snuck out.

Jet Set and Upper Crust were about to go home when Dreamscope ran up to them. "Jet Set! Upper Crust!" Dreamscope called out.

The two ponies turned to face her. "Dreamscope?" Jet Set said, "What are you doing here?" "That's what I should have asked you two," Dreamscope answered. "We wanted to apologize," Upper Crust said, "We know that you only wanted to learn from us and we failed."

"We're sorry that we were only thinking about ourselves and not about you," Jet Set said, "We wanted you to know that. Now, there is a choice that you must make for yourself." "And we can see that your boss is not allowing that," Upper Crust said, "So what's it going to be?"

"Really?" Dreamscope asked, "You came back for me? You wanted to make it up to me?" "Yes," Jet Set answered, "Please think about it." Dreamscope thought about it for a second before saying, "I must go now. Snooty Hooves will wonder where I am. But I will think about it."

Dreamscope ran back to Snooty Hooves shop. "I hope so," Upper Crust said, "I just hope so." Dreamscope did make it back, only to have Snooty Hooves deliver a set of pony mannequins to a cart going to Ponyville. This is when Dreamsope is really thinking about what Jet Set and Upper Crust said.

"I let them made a mistake and I didn't appreciate that fancy party," Dreamscope thought as she carried the mannequins to the cart, "So I chose this lousy job. Ok, I am really going to make my choice now!"

After her work is done for the day, she really thought about it.

The next day, Dreamscope met up with Snooty Hooves early in the morning. "All right," Snooty Hooves said, "I want you to clean my shop with this toothbrush!"

She gave Dreamscope a tiny toothbrush. "Really?" thought Dreamscope, "A toothbrush to clean a whole shop?" "After that, I want you to work on my mane for three hours until it is shiny!" Snooty Hooves demanded.

"Ok," Dreamscope said, "I have thought about something." "What?" Snooty Hooves asked. "I am not working with you anymore!" she declared, "You're on your own! I quit your lousy job!"

With that, she threw the toothbrush down to the floor. "All right," Snooty Hooves said, "I will take care of this on my own! Go ahead, quit. You have nothing better to do anyway!"

"That's fine!" Dreamscope shouted and she stormed out the door. "Oh well," Snooty Hooves said, "I'll have to schedule my mane make-up for tomorrow morning at the mane trimmer place, whatever it is."

After that, Dreamscope met up with Jet Set and Upper Crust. "So what did you do now?" Upper Crust asked Dreamscope. "I quit that lousy job," Dreamscope said, "And now, I'm willing to hang around with you two."

"All right," said Jet Set, "Why don't you take a long break? You've been working at that place for a few days anyway, so you deserve it." "Thanks," Dreamscope said. So for the rest of the day, Dreamscope relaxed in Jet Set and Upper Crust's home.

The next morning, Jet Set, Upper Crust and Dreamscope decided to have breakfast together. "We'll start over tomorrow for sure," Upper Crust said, "We'll make it up to you, Dreamscope." "Oh, thanks," Dreamscope said.

"What gave you the idea to work for someone like that lousy shop keeper in the first place?" Jet Set asked. "Oh, depression," Dreamscope answered, "I should have thought correctly."

"Well, you can think now," Upper Crust said. "I will," said Dreamscope, "I'll do better in the future. Hmm, that's funny, I thought I heard Snooty Hooves crying now."

"What, what?" Jet Set asked. Dreamscope, Jet Set and Upper Crust watched Snooty Hooved running away, crying. Her mane is a complete mess with leaves and branches sticking out of it.

"Talk about a bad hair day," Jet Set said. "Yep," Upper Crust said, "I agree with you 100%." "You know," Dreamscope said, "It's impossible to help her out now." "So let's start tomorrow," Jet Set said. "Uh, how about today?" Dreamscope suggested, "I'm up for it." "That's fine," Upper Crust said.

The three will work things out now.

And the main cause for Snooty Hooves' bad mane day: it was revealed that a pony named Zephyr Breeze had worked on the selfish pony's mane at the barber shop. He did the same thing to other ponies that day.

By the end of the day, after Zephyr Breeze had done the same thing to several more ponies: "You are a lame brain! You're fired!" The boss of the shop had kicked Zephyr Breeze out for deliberately giving the ponies wrong mane make up. Then he slammed the door.

"No!" Zephyr Breeze shouted back, "You're the lame pony! Lame brain! Lame brain!" "Zephyr Breeze continued mocking the boss while walking away.


	10. Settling It Out

Settling It Out

So the three ponies decided to start working it out that afternoon after lunch. Dreamscope has forgiven Jet Set and Upper Crust for their mistake and all is fine with the three.

"Ok," said Jet Set, "Let's try it again." "Right," agreed Dreamscope. "No problems this time," Upper Crust said. "Right," agreed Dreamscope, "And I'll try to be better myself."

"Dreamscope," Upper Crust said, "We're sorry that we've dragged you to an boring old party for our class. We shouldn't have done that so quickly. Especially for you."

"Oh, that's all right," Dreamscope said, "At least we're going to start doing better now." "Right," Jet Set said, now come on, let's get started." "We're already doing it!" Dreamscope said excitedly.

"Now let's start!" Jet Set said. So the three ponies started their day together by going to a meeting to discuss an important building project. Jet Set and Upper Crust discussed with the other ponies what to do with this project.

This time, Dreamscope watched and learned from the two. "Wow," Dreamscope thought to herself watching the two, "They're really working it out together. Like friend should do."

After the meeting, Jet Set and Upper Crust decided to help Dreamscope find a job. "This time," Jet Set said, "We're not going to let a crabby old mule put you under stress. No offense." "None take," a mule who was nearby had said.

"All right," agreed Dreamscope, "I should have thought twice about taking that job in the first place." "Never mind that," Upper Crust said, "Here is a dress shop. Would you care to try here?"

"Hmm," Dreamscope thought about this for a moment. Then she said, "Yeah, I would like to." "All right," Jet Set said, "Go right on ahead." "Ok," Dreamscope said as she walked into the shop.

An hour later, Dreamscope came back out, feeling happy. "They've accepted me as an employee!" she said happily. "Congrats," Upper Crust said in a smiling tone. "Thanks," Dreamscope said.

By the end of the day, Dreamscope is really happy. "Thank you, Jet Set and Upper Crust," Dreamscope said, "You've been really helpful to me today." "And you've been very helpful to us, too," smiled Upper Crust.

"Right," agreed Jet Set, "But you'll start tomorrow." "I know," Dreamscope said.

Just then, a message pony stopped by and left Jet Set and Upper Crust a message. "What's that?" Dreamscope asked. "Well," said Upper Crust, "We're invited to go to another fancy party."

"But," Jet Set said, "We've decided not to go this time." "Really?" Dreamscope said in response, "I'm really sorry." "Please," Upper Crust interrupted Dreamscope, "Don't feel sorry. We're not doing that again."

"If you say so," Dreamscope said. "Anyway," said Jet Set, "Let's have some fun together." "Oh boy!" Dreamscope said excitedly. By now, Dreamscope had made it up with Jet Set And Upper Crust.

The three ponies are now working together as friends. "I wish we could have done this sooner," Jet Set said. "Don't worry," Dreamscope said.


	11. Dreamscope's New Job

Dreamscope's New Job

The next day, it was time for Dreamscope to start her new job at the Canterlot's local dressing shop. "All right," Dreamscope said, "I'll start today." "Have you slept well?" Jet Set asked.

"Yes," Dreamscope answered, "Yes I have. I'm ready to go to work now." "Then let us take you there," Upper Crust said. "Thanks," Dreamscope said, feeling happy.

In no time at all, Jet Set, Upper Crust and Dreamscope arrived at the dress shop that they visited yesterday.

This time, Dreamscope is going to start work there. "Ah, morning, Dreamscope," the owner of the shop said, "You ready today?" "Yes, I am," Dreamscope answered, "I'm ready."

So Dreamscope started work in the shop. For the most, she arranges many of the dresses, placing them in the right order. She immediately finds this job easier and more fun than the previous job she had.

However, this time, both Jet Set and Upper Crust helped Dreamscope with some of her work. "Thanks," smiled Dreamscope. "Oh, it's nothing, really," Jet Set said.

"We couldn't let you do all of this by yourself," Upper Crust said. "You're really the best friends a pony could ever have," Dreamscope said. "Well, not 100 percent at first," Upper Crust said, "We've figured that out now."

"Don't worry about it," Dreamscope smiled. Dreamscope would do the same for the two married ponies. "Someday," Dreamscope thought to herself. "This is better than that old Snooty Hooves," Upper Crust said.

"Yeah," Dreamscope agreed, "Don't mention her again." "We won't," Jet Set said. So by working together, the three ponies have sorted things out.

That day, the dress shop ran like there we no problems at all. When it was time for Dreamscope to go on her break, she decided to talk to Jet Set and Upper Crust.

"Jet Set, Upper Crust," she said, "Thank you for helping me." "No problem," said Upper Crust, "You're really doing a great job yourself." "I know," Dreamscope smiled, "You're helping me. I'd appreciate that."

"Thanks," smiled Jet Set. "I would like to do the same for you," Dreamscope said. "You'll get your chance," smiled Upper Crust. "Thanks," said Dreamscope.

Minutes later, it was time for Dreamscope to go back to work. Dreamscope had a great time for the rest of day. Jet Set and Upper Crust felt happy for her.

Hours later, Dreamscope is done with her job for the day and she walked back with Jet Set and Upper Crust. "That was a fine day," Upper Crust said, "We're glad to tag along with you."

"I know," smiled Dreamscope, "Thanks once again." "You're welcome," Jet Set said, "Now if we could help you find some place to live." "Ok," Dreamscope agreed.

So once again, Dreamscope slept over at Jet Set and Upper Crust's place.


	12. Visit

Visit

By now, Jet Set and Upper Crust felt happy about helping their friend, Dreamscope. One particular day, before afternoon, Jet Set and Upper Crust were doing their business as usual while Dreamscope was happy with her new job.

Aside form working with the dresses that she handles, she even interacts with the children who visits the shop while their parents did their shopping.

"So," Upper Crust said while on their break, "How do you feel, my darling?" "I feel great," Jet Set said in an uplifting tone of voice, "Never better!" "Yeah," Upper Crust said, "I'm glad that you feel that way."

"Thank you," Jet Set said to his wife, "Shall we visit her after our meeting?" "Yes," Upper Crust answered. "Ok," Jet Set muttered. After they've finished doing their business with Fancy Pants, the two left to see how Dreamscope is doing. However, Upper Crust started to feel strange inside.

"That was weird," she thought, but she decided to not worry about it.

In no time, the two unicorns visited the dress shop where Dreamscope is working. At the time, Dreamscope had finished up with a customer.

Immediately, Dreamscope noticed her friends. "Hello," she said in a smiling voice, "Nice to see you here." "And it's nice to see you doing a fine job yourself," Jet Set said. "Yeah, I know," Dreamscope smiled, "Thanks once again. I'm doing a fine job now."

"That's nice to hear," Jet Set said. "We wish you the best," Upper Crust said. "Thanks," smiled Dreamscope.

Just then, two unicorns approached the counter. "I have to go back to work now," Dreamscope said, "New customers, nice to see you two. It's really busy today." "All right," Jet Set said, "Keep up the good work. Take care."

"Bye," Dreamscope said as Jet Set and Upper Crust left. The two ponies, one female unicorn named Odyssey and the male unicorn named Requiem Advance approached the counter. "Hey, uh, could you ring this up for us," Requiem Advance asked, holding a wedding dress and a tuxedo.

"Uh sure," Dreamscope answered, "Getting married, right?" "Yep," Odyssey said, "I love Requiem Advance!" "So I love you, Odyssey." "Well, good luck on your wedding," smiled Dreamscope.

"Thanks," smiled Odyssey.

Some time later, Jet Set and Upper Crust were walking home together. "I'm glad that we're friends with Dreamscope," Upper Crust said.

"Me too," smiled Jet Set, "I feel sorry that." "Never mind," Upper Crust interrupted her husband, "That's in the past now. Let's think about what will happen tomorrow."

"Right my dear," Jet Set Said, "Let's do that." "Of course," smiled Upper Crust. Suddenly, Upper Crust kneeled down a bit. Jet Set immediately held her. "Upper Crust," Jet Set said, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Upper Crust answered, "I think so. I'm fine." "If you say so, my love," Jet Set said. Nonetheless, both Jet Set and Upper Crust felt happy for their friend, who is, of course, enjoying her new job.


	13. The Serpent Of Everfree Forest

The Serpent Of Everfree Forest

Today, the two married unicorns, Jet Set and Upper Crust really felt happy.

So they decided to go out into the Everfree Forest once again. "Well," Upper Crust said, "It's been a while since we've been here." "Yep," Jet Set said, "Well, let's not forget that one time we've accidentally come here thanks to that unintelligent pony or whatever he is."

"Oh yeah, there's that," Upper Crust agreed, "Still that was a unique experience."

"Well, there's that," Jet Set said. So both unicorns set off for the Everfree Forest. In no time at all, they've made it to the forest. "Well, my love," Jet Set said, "Ready to explore this place again?"

"Yes," Upper Crust answered. "Let's go forward then!" Jet Set announced. "Hope we don't run into any mad manticores," Upper Crust said to herself.

Both ponies walked into the Everfree Forest.

Soon enough, they were both deep inside the Everfree Forest. "Looks the same to me," Upper Crust said. "Yes, I agree my dear," Jet Set said. Soon, the two came across a small stream.

"Well, this is a lovely little stream," Upper Crust said. "Yes, my love, I agree," Jet Set said.

"Why hello you two!" a voice boomed. "What on Equestria?" Jet Set said out loud. "Whoa," Upper Crust said. Jet Set and Upper Crust saw that the voice is coming from a large sea serpent who lives in the stream.

"AH, new friends!" the serpent said, "This is a wonderful day for us!" "Us?" Upper Crust repeated. "He means you, me and him," Jet Set said. "Oh," Upper Crust said.

"My name is Steven Magnet," the serpent said. "Pleased to meet you, too, Steven Magnet," Jet Set said, "My name is Jet Set and this is my wife, Upper Crust." "Nice to meet you, too," Upper Crust said.

"This is a great day!" Steven Magnet said excitedly. "Why is your name Steven Magnet?" Upper Crust asked. "Well," Steven Magnet said, but then he paused for a moment and thought about it. Then he ended up saying, "You know, I really don't know. But who cares? I want to be your friend!"

"Ok," Jet Set said. Steven Magnet hugged the two unicorns. "Wow," groaned Jet Set, "What a hugger!" "I know," Upper Crust groaned, "I can't breathe!" Then Steven Magnet put the two down.

"So what brings you two to these woods?" Steven Magnet asked. "We've decided to visit this place," Jet Set explained. "Yeah," Upper Crust said, "We've came to this forest by accident once."

"Really?" Steven Magnet asked. "Yeah," Jet Set said, "Some un-functioning pony led us here by accident." "Oh, ok," Steven Magnet said. "So we've decided to come back here for a visit," Upper Crust said, "You see, we've come from Canterlot."

"Canterlot!" Steven Magnet exclaimed, "How lovely!" "We're part of the higher-class ponies," Jet Set explained, "But we're trying something new for a chance."

"I see," Steven Magnet said, "I've always wondered what it's like." "Well," Upper Crust began. The two unicorns told Steven Magnet about what they do.

"Well, I have something to say about that," Steven Magnet said, "But I can't think of it at the moment. Oh well. I'm glad to have met you." "Thanks," Jet Set said, "It is a wonder to have met you, too. But you don't need to live higher up like the two of us. You're fine where you are now."

"Oh, thanks for the advice," Steven Magnet said, "I'll stick to what I do best!" "I know you will," Jet Set said with a smile. "Darling," Upper Crust said to her husband, "We'd better get going."

"Right," Jet Set said. "I see," Steven Magnet said, "Well I hope to see you again really soon!" "We will return for you," Upper Crust said.

By the end of the day, Jet Set and Upper Crust left the Everfree Forest.

They both felt happy about making a new friend; a serpent who resides in the Everfree Forest.


	14. Helping Out

Helping Out

One particular day, the two unicorns, Jet Set and Upper Crust have decided to visit Ponyville for once in their lives. Even though they've never liked the place at first, they decided to make a visit nonetheless.

"We used to scoff at towns like this" Upper Crust reminded her husband. "I know," Jet Set said, "But now things are different." "Yes," Upper Crust said.

Soon, both unicorns caught the next train to Ponyville and they were on their way. Eventually, the two made it into Ponyville. "Well," Jet Set said, "I can't believe we've thought of this town as low-class. A dump."

"I can't believe we've ever though it that way," Upper Crust said, "Look at this place. Everypony here is happy." "Anyway," Jet Set said, "Let's go take a look around." That's what they did.

Soon, they came across a place in Ponyville called Sugarcube Corner. "Well," Jet Set said, "This looks like an interesting place in Ponyville." "Yes," Upper Crust said, "Let's go take a look."

So as they did that, they came across two earth ponies who run the place; one male and one female. "Why hello," Upper Crust said. "Well, it's nice to see you here," the female pony said in a cheery voice. "I know," Jet Set said, "So?"

"I'm Carrot Cake," the male pony said, "And this is my wife, Cup Cake." "Hi," the female pony said. "We're the Cakes," they both said at once. "Pleased to meet you two," Jet Set said. "This is my husband, Jet Set," Upper Crust said, "And I'm Upper Crust."

"Thank you my love," Jet Set said, "You've got a nice place." "Why thank you very much," Cup Cake said. "You see," Carrot Cake said, "We've been running Sugarcube Corner together for years and we've always had many wonderful memories working here. Well, almost."

"We see," Jet Set said. "Why don't you come inside and have a look around?" Cup Cake asked. "Sure," Jet Set replied. All four ponies walked inside.

However, Jet Set made a mistake by leaving the front door open, so as the four ponies had a conversation, no pony paid any attention to another pony who had walked into Sugarcube Corner.

The four ponies, Jet Set, Upper Crust, Cup Cake and Carrot Cake started next to a certain door. "You see here," Carrot Cake said, opening the door and showing the two unicorns the inside of a storage room, "Here are all of the cakes we've made this morning."

"Wow," Jet Set thought, looking at the storage room, all packed with brightly colored cakes. "They're ready for Princess Celestia's party tomorrow," Cup Cake said. "We see," Upper Crust said.

"It's just that we've never had any cakes in our lives," Jet Set explained. "I see," Carrot Cake said. "Cakes aren't the thing for you upper-class ponies of Canterlot. "Uh-huh," Upper Crust replied in a disappointed tone of voice. Jet Set and Upper Crust explained everything about their class.

"We see," Cup Cake said. "But we're trying to change now," Jet Set said. "Right," Upper Crust agreed, "We have learned our lessons now." "That's really nice of you," Cup Cake said.

"You see," Carrot Cake said, "We're doing our best to work here. We now have two babies to take care of. Right now, they're with Pinkie Pie." "I see," Upper Crust said, "Wouldn't it be nice to have a kid of our own?"

"Yes," Jet Set agreed. "Anyway, we should get going," Upper Crust said. "Well, thanks for stopping by," Carrot Cake said. "You're welcome," Jet Set said, "It was nice visiting you."

"Goodbye," Upper Crust said as the two left. By now, Jet Set noticed the wide open door. "Oops," Jet Set thought to himself.

Nonetheless, the two left Sugarcube Corner and were on their way. "They're nice ponies," Upper Crust said. "Yes," Jet Set replied. "They've had a much happier lives than we've had," Upper Crust said.

"I know," Jet Set said. Just then, Jet Set and Upper Crust heard the Cakes screaming from inside Sugarcube Corner. "What's going on?" Upper Crust asked as soon as she heard the screaming.

"I'm not sure," Jet Set answered, "Come on! I have a guess!" Both unicorns ran back to Sugarcube Corner.

They both saw Carrot Cake and Cup Cake in a state of horror and were both staring in the storage room where they had all of the cakes ready for Princess Celestia's party. All of the cakes that they had ready to go, all of the cakes they had finished just this morning, all have been eaten.

"Uh oh," Jet Set thought. There in the middle was an overweight pony. "That pony ate all of the cakes!" Carrot Cake exclaimed. "OHHH!" Cup Cake groaned as she fainted.

"What?" the overweight pony said, "What are you doing in my bathroom?" Jet Set and Upper Crust knew who the pony is. "Hey, that's the pony who given us that failed excuse for a map!" Upper Crust said, looking at the cutie mark on the overweigh pony.

"You know him?" Carrot Cake asked. "Yes," Jet Set answered. "Mountain Moron," Jet Set and Upper Crust said together. "What?" Cup Cake said, immediately waking up.

"He doesn't have the intelligence to write a good map," Jet Set explained. "And he doesn't know his own name," Upper Crust said, "Moral, my hoof!" "And I had a feeling that he lacked the intelligence to know that those cakes were not for him!" Jet Set said.

"This is a disaster!" Carrot Cake exclaimed, "How on Earth?" "Oh dear," Jet Set said, "I've left the front door open and that idiot walked inside and did what he had just done."

"Now we're not ready for the party tomorrow!" Cup Cake cried. "Don't worry," Upper Crust said, "We can fix this. Let's just make more cakes." "If you say so," Carrot Cake said.

"Now before we do," Upper Crust said, "Darling, let's kick that fat boy out first!" "Right with you, my love!" Jet Set agreed and the two used their magic to throw the now obese Mountain Moron out of Sugarcube Corner.

"What was that all about?" Mountain Moron asked, still having no idea what had happened. "Look, Silver Spoon," Diamond Tiara said to her friend, Silver Spoon, "I overly-sized big fat mule!" "I see," Silver Spoon replied, "Wow, I'd never known ponies like him could get that fat."

Back in Sugarcube Corner, all four ponies got ready to make a lot of cakes. "Just because we'd never had any cakes in our lives doesn't mean no pony can have cakes!" Jet Set said, "We're not going to let that happen! Now let's go!" "Ok," Carrot Cake said.

A lot of time had been spent on making cakes; it was because Jet Set and Upper Crust had no experience with making cakes, of course. So Carrot Cake and Cup Cakes had to help them. The first set of cakes that Jet Set and Upper Crust had made were dark in colors. But Cup Cake had helped them with using the brightest colors that they had.

"Sorry," Upper Crust said. "No problem," Cup Cake said, "This is your first time in making cakes. We understand." "I know," Jet Set said. So all four continued to make many cakes for the party.

It was tiring for the four, but it was a lot of fun for them, too. Soon, Jet Set and Upper Crust, Carrot Cake and Cup Cake had many cakes ready for Princess Celestia's party. "We've done it together," Jet Set said.

"Right, my love," Upper Crust agreed. "Thank you," Carrot Cake said with a sigh of relief. "No problem," Jet Set said. "We should get going," Upper Crust said, "To catch the last train to Canterlot."

"Right, my love," Jet Set agreed, "Glad we could help you. Sorry about my mistake." "No problem now," Cup Cake said, "Sorry you'd had to spend all of your day helping us." "It's no problem," Upper Crust said.

The four said their goodbyes and Jet Set and Upper Crust left for home. "Next time," Upper Crust said, "Let's explore some more." "Right," Jet Set agreed.

Back in Sugarcube Corner, the now tired Carrot Cake and Cup Cake were just about to relax when Pinkie Pie arrived with their babies, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake.

"Hello!" Pinkie Pie called, "I'm back!" "Oh good," Carrot Cake said, "Welcome back." "We had a fun-tastic day!" Pinkie Pie explained, "We've had fun here and had fun there! Everywhere! You must be tired! On my way home, I saw this really big fat pony. Must have been one of your customers, because it looked like he ate a lot of cakes!"

"He's not really our customer," Cup Cake said. "I did see Applejack with him," Pinkie Pie said, "I wonder what she'd going to do with him. What do you think Pumpkin and Pound Cake?" The two babies babbled to say "I don't know."

"Oh well," Pinkie Pie said. "Can we relax?" Carrot Cake said, "It's been a long day for us?" "Sure," Pinkie Pie said, "I'll have more fun with the babies!"

So Pinkie Pie continued to play with the babies while Carrot Cake and Cup Cakes relaxed for the rest of the day. By the end of the day, Jet Set and Upper Crust made it back to Canterlot.


	15. Advancing Forward

Advancing Forward

The following day, Jet Set and Upper Crust have decided to go to Princess Celestia's special Canterlot party taking place at Canterlot Castle tonight. They've made the decision that morning.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Jet Set asked his wife. "Yes," Upper Crust answered, "Let's go." "Uh, tonight, actually," Jet Set said. "Right," Upper Crust replied.

Nonetheless, they've decided to go visit their friend, Dreamscope that morning. By now, she is doing a fine job in the shop as she had already helped 5 customers that day.

"Oh, hey," Dreamscope said as soon as she saw her friends. "Dreamscope," Upper Crust said, "How's life and your job going for you?" "Oh, doing great," Dreamscope answered, "Life's going A-Okay here. I've already helped out a lot of customer's today."

"Oh, that's good to know," Jet Set said, "Anyway, tonight, we're going to Princess Celestia's party." "Oh, ok," Dreamscope said, "That's real nice for you two."

"So," Upper Crust said, "Would you like to come with us? We promise that it will be special for you and it won't be like the parties we used to go to." Dreamscope thought about it for a moment. "I guess I could go," Dreamscope finally answered, "So yes." "Ok," Jet Set said, "See you tonight!"

"Ok," Dreamscope answered, "When my shift is over later this afternoon." "All right," Jet Set said. "But wait a minute," Dreamscope said, "Can I let you choose whatever you want to wear for tonight?"

"Sure," Upper Crust answered. "Uh, yes," Jet Set said. So for 30 minutes, Dreamscope helped Jet Set and Upper Crust to choose their right dresses and outfits.

After many choices, both Jet Set and Upper Crust have chosen the outfits that is right for them in their eyes. Also, Dreamscope has chosen a dress for herself. "It looks like Rarity has made these dressed," Dreamscope thought to herself, "I know that I'm right." "Oh yes, Rarity," Jet Set said, "Nice pony." "Well, see you tonight," Upper Crust said as she and her husband left. "See you!" Dreamscope called back.

Soon enough, it is time. Jet Set and Upper Crust walked to Canterlot Castle, all dressed for the party. "So this is it," said Upper Crust. "Yep," Jet Set said, "Now let's go!" So they prepared to walk inside.

"Wait for me!" a familiar voice called to the two. It is Dreamscope, all dressed for the party. "Dreamscope," Jet Set said, "What a surprise." "I'm glad to have come," Dreamscope said. "Come on," Upper Crust said, "Let's go!" "You're sure excited this time," Dreamscope said.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Big Mac is just relaxing for the day near Sweet Apple Acres. "Hey, big brother," Apple Bloom said, walking up to him, "Having a good time today?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied. "Can I get you anything?" Apple Bloom asked. "Nope," Big Mac answered. "Oh, ok," Apple Bloom said, "Surprising for Applejack to give you the day off today. And more day offs in the next few days."

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied. "I wonder what's going on?" Apple Bloom thought to herself.

"Come on, you big fat slug!" Applejack said in a demanding tone of voice, "Put your back into it if you can feel it!" "What?" the pony replied. It was Mountain Moron, still overweight from eating all of the cakes from yesterday, the cakes that were prepared for Princess Celestia's party tonight.

Now Applejack is making him do all of Big Mac's jobs in an attempt to get him to loose all of the weight.

"I know that you'll loose all of that weight you've put on in a few days, I presume," Applejack said as Mountain Moron continued to pull the heavy plow through the field, "Anyway, keep working!"

"What?" Mountain Moron answered, still having no idea what is going on, or in this case, what Applejack is making him do now.


	16. The Party At Canterlot Castle

The Party At Canterlot Castle

That night, Jet Set, Upper Crust, and Dreamscope had arrived at Canterlot Castle for Princess Celestia's party. "Here we are," Jet Set said, "The castle. Or Canterlot Castle to be precise."

"Wow," Dreamscope said in amazement, "I've never been to the castle before. Ever." "Well, you can start now, Dreamscope," Upper Crust said, "If you want." "Of course I want to!" Dreamscope said, "I've only seen pictures of it before, anyway." "Ok," Jet Set said.

Just then, Upper Crust tumbled over for a moment. Jet Set was going to ask if she's all right. "I'm fine," she said, immediately recovering. "If you say so," Jet Set said.

Nonetheless, the three ponies continue on inside the castle and of course the party, pack with partygoers.

"I can guess now," Dreamscope said as she saw Rarity at the party. She was talking to Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee at the moment. "She sure is having a good time," Dreamscope thought, "Especially after she made these dresses."

Also at the party were Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. And of course, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were there, too. Everypony was having a good time.

"So," Jet Set said, "Dreamscope, are you enjoying yourself? "Yes," Dreamscope answered, "I am." "That's good to know," Jet Set said. "Thanks," Dreamscope said.

Then the three looked at a table all packed with cakes. "Wow," Dreamscope said, amazed at the sight. "Those are most of the cakes that we've made," Upper Crust said. "Really?" Dreamscope asked, surprised.

Jet Set and Upper Crust then told Dreamscope about the mistake that they've caused and they had to make up for it by making a lot more cakes. "Oh, I see," Dreamscope said, "So that dumb pony gave you a hard time, right?"

"Yes," Jet Set said, "He did. Twice for us." "Well, I'm glad that you've made it up to the Cakes," Dreamscope said, "I'm proud of you. I should go to Ponyville and meet them soon." "You will, Dreamscope," Upper Crust said, "Someday." "Ok," Dreamscope said, "I know so."

And the party continued on, until way past midnight when the party had ended. Jet Set, Upper Crust and Dreamscope walked home together like friends.

"Thank you," Dreamscope said, "For bringing me here." "No problem," Upper Crust said. In the future, they will have more fun together like good friends should. Jet Set understood this.

During this time and the next day, of course, Applejack made Mountain Moron do all of the chores around Sweet Apple Acres.

This continued on until about more than a week later, as Mountain Moron has lost all of the weight that he'd put on from eating all of those cakes.

After he's thin again, Applejack sent him on his way even though he still has no idea where to go.

Big Mac then returned to his own work. "That was a long job," Applejack sighed. "Eeyup," Big Mac agreed.


	17. Jet Set's Crazy Day

Jet Set's Crazy Day

Some days later, Jet Set and Upper Crust are just relaxing at their home together, enjoying their nice and quiet day. "Such a nice day," Upper Crust said. "Yes," Jet Set agreed. For the moment, things are going well for the two. Until Jet Set got splashed by mud.

"Wow!" Jet Set coughed, "What the?!" "Darling," Upper Crust said, concerned, "Are you all right?" "Yeah!" Jet Set answered, still coughing, "It felt like I got hit by a dirt bomb!" "What happened?" Upper Crust asked. "I don't know!" Jet Set answered.

Neither pony knew that another pony had dove into a nearby mud pool. Too bad that she had made a huge splash. "Let's go out for a while," Upper Crust insisted. "Right, my dear," Jet Set agreed. So that's what they did. But the day had only started.

Suddenly, a flowerpot fell out of the sky and hit Jet Set on his head. "Ow!" Jet Set exclaimed. "Are you all right?" Upper Crust asked. "Yeah," Jet Set groaned, still feeling the bump on his head, "I don't know what just happened."

"Sorry," a voice called from the sky. It was Derpy Hooves. She was carrying a flowerpot to Cloudsdale, only to drop it by accident. "Ok," Upper Crust said. "I'll forgive you," Jet Set said, only to set hoof in a crack in the road and fell down.

"Yikes!" Jet Set exclaimed in response. "Jet Set?" Upper Crust asked, concerned, "Are you all right?" "Yes," Jet Set groaned, getting back up, "Where did that come from?" "It wasn't here a second ago," Upper Crust. "How weird," Jet Set thought. "I know," Jet Set said, "Let's continue on before things get even weirder." However, things got even weirder for Jet Set anyway.

First, a bucket of paint spilled all over him. "Ugh!" he groaned, "Oh dear!" Upper Crust exclaimed as she saw her husband covered in red paint. "Sorry," a work pony said from above, "I must have knocked over my bucket by accident."

"No worries," Jet Set called back. Some minutes later, however, Jet Set, still covered in wet pain, got blasted by dust caused by a mini dust devil. "Oh not again!" Jet Set yelled, coughing from the dust. "Oh dear!" Upper Crust exclaimed.

Luckily, she didn't get blasted by the dust storm. "I don't know what happened," Jet Set exclaimed. He was so surprised that he didn't pay any attention to where he is going. "Watch out!" Upper Crust exclaimed. Too late, as Jet Set walked into a river and fell in.

"Oh my river!" Jet Set exclaimed. "Hold on!" Upper Crust called out to her husband, "I'll get help!" So she did.

Soon, she got two unicorns named Requiem Advance and Odyssey to help Jet Set out of the river. "At least you're sort of clean now," Upper Crust told her husband.

"No kidding," Jet Set said. "You should be careful," Odyssey told Jet Set, "You're lucky that we're here on our honeymoon." "Yes," Requiem Advance said, "We've just gotten married 5 days ago."

"Well, congratulations," Upper Crust told the two. "Thanks," Odyssey said. "We'll let you two go back to what you were doing," Upper Crust told Requiem Advance and Odyssey, "We'd better get going ourselves."

"Take care now," Odyssey said, "See you later." "Bye," Jet Set said.

With that said, Jet Set and Upper Crust were once again on their own. "Maybe we'd better just stop for a moment," Upper Crust suggested, "You've been having one weird day." "I know," Jet Set agreed, "Let's stop for a moment."

So they stopped at a nearby park bench.

But when Jet Set sat on it first, it suddenly collapsed. "Ow!" Jet Set groaned. "Are you okay?" Upper Crust asked. "I think so," Jet Set groaned. "Maybe we'd better rethink this," Upper Crust suggested. "Ok," Jet Set agreed. So the two unicorns did what they normally do for the rest of the day.

With the exception of things happening to Jet Set. Like when water spilled all over him by accident at a restaurant. Also, when he accidentally ripped apart one of the dresses that was going to be delivered to another town and he had to pay for it. Jet Set also stepped on a really, really rotten banana.

The last thing that had happened to him that day is when he made a large pony named Mega Crusher angry by accident, resulting in the larger pony pounding Jet Set.

Immediately, Upper Crust decided that is enough for her husband and the two decided to go home.

By sundown, Jet Set ended up having one heck of a day. He was tired and exhausted. "Don't worry, my love," Upper Crust said, "Tomorrow, It will be a much better day for you." "I hope so, my dear," Jet Set replied, "I hope so."


	18. The Practicing Pegasus Ponies

The Practicing Pegasus Ponies

A few days later, after Jet Set had recovered from his mishaps, both he and Upper Crust went outside to think about what they are going to do for the day. "There, my darling," Upper Crust said, "I'm sure you'll be better after a few days."

"Thank you," Jet Set said, "I hope nothing goes wrong today." "Don't worry, my love," Upper Crust said, "You're all right now." "Thanks," Jet Set said, "I shouldn't have made that big pony angry in the first place."

"I know," Upper Crust smiled. Jet Set had to recover for a few days anyway. The two left their home and walked to a small field. Immediately, they both saw two Pegasus ponies flying about. "Well," Upper Crust smiled, "Some ponies are up and ready now." "I see," Jet Set agreed. Some seconds later, the two Pegasus ponies flew down to the ground to meet Jet Set and Upper Crust.

"Oh, hello," Upper Crust said. "Why hello, there," the two Pegasus ponies said together. "Nice to see you two flying about today," Jet Set said. "Right," one of the Pegasus ponies said. "My name is Jet Set," Jet Set said, introducing himself, "And this is my wife, Upper Crust."

"Please to meet you," Upper Crust said. "My name is Shower," one Pegasus pony said, "And this." "I'm Swift," the other Pegasus pony said, "I'm her best friend." "Yes," Shower said, "We are best friends. Not just because we can fly."

"Now don't go on bragging about that," Swift said. "So anyway," Upper Crust said, "What are you two doing?" "We're going to go flying!" Shower answered in an excited tone of voice. "Shower!" Swift said, "We were already flying before they showed up!"

"Oh," Shower replied, embarrassingly, "I knew that." "We were both practicing for an aerial show tomorrow," Swift explained, "We must be prepared for it." "I see," Jet Set said, "Well, we wish you good luck on it." "Thanks," Swift said, "Do you two want to stay and watch?" "Sure," Jet Set answered.

So Jet Set and Upper Crust watched Swift and Shower flew in many directions. They weren't showing off, of course. "Well, "I'm impressed," Jet Set said. "Same here," Upper Crust agreed. Both Pegasus ponies had fun and Jet Set and Upper Crust enjoyed their performances.

By the end of the day, Jet Set and Upper Crust returned to their home. Shower and Swift did the same thing.

The next day, Jet Set and Upper Crust had decided to go see the aerial show in which Swift and Shower are performing. They saw Shower and Swift flying. Everypony had a good time, especially Swift, Shower, Jet Set and Upper Crust.


	19. A Decision That May Go Wrong

A Decision That May Go Wrong

One day, both Jet Set and Upper Crust were out on their morning walk. They were enjoying the peaceful morning. "Nice day, isn't it?" Jet Set asked. "Yes, it is," Upper Crust replied. But soon, the two ponies came across a pony whom they've never met before.

"Oh, Jet Set said. "I wonder what she is up to," Upper Crust said. So the two unicorns decided to talk to this earth pony. "Oh, hi," the pony said, seeing the two unicorns approach her. "Hello," Jet Set said, "Uh, who are you?" "My name is Suri Polomare," the pony said. "Well," Jet Set said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, it is," Suri Polomare said, "Would you show me Canterlot?" "Sure," Jet Set answered, "We would be happy to." "Thank you," Suri Polomare said, "It's a wonderful pleasure."

So Jet Set and Upper Crust showed Suri Polomare some parts of Canterlot. "Oh, I think I'll go in here," Suri Polomare said when she saw the local dress shop, the one where Dreamscope now works in. "She seems to be interested in dresses," Upper Crust said.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Dreamscope was happily doing her job. But then, Suri Polomare walked in. "Oh, hello," Dreamscope said, "How can I help you?" "Oh, not you," Suri Polomare said, "Your boss." "Oh," Dreamscope said, "She's in the office. Over by the restrooms area. Third door on your left."

"Why thank you," Suri Polomare said and she walked to the office. Dreamscope carried on with her job when she heard a conversation coming from the office where Suri Polomare walked into to. She then decided to eavesdrop onto the conversation. What she heard was unbelievable. "That pony named Suri Polomare," Dreamscope said, "Wants to turn this place into a high class dress shop?"

Later that day, Dreamscope decided to meet up with Jet Set and Upper Crust. "Hello, Dreamscope," Upper Crust said. "Hi," Dreamscope said in a dull tone of voice. Jet Set and Upper Crust immediately noticed that something is wrong.

"Is there a problem, Dreamscope?" Jet Set asked. "This pony named Suri Polomare," Dreamscope said, "Said she wants to reorganize the dress shop completely!" "Really?" Jet Set asked. "Yeah!" Dreamscope replied, "I don't know what is going to happen if Suri goes forward with her plan!"

Jet Set and Upper Crust looked Dreamscope with sympathy. "Everything is going to change to Suri's desire," Dreamscope said sadly, "I don't know what to do about it." Jet Set and Upper Crust said nothing as Dreamscope walked sadly away. So Jet Set and Upper Crust had made a decision.

Later that night, they were walking home from Dreamscope's dress shop. "Hopefully the owner will think twice about making a deal with Suri Polomare," Upper Crust said. "Right," Jet Set agreed. The two unicorns can only hope.

The next day, the following afternoon to be precise, Dreamscope walked to start her job with an unhappy look on her face. That's when Jet Set and Upper Crust decided to team up with her. "Hey, Dreamscope," Upper Crust said. "Hello," Dreamscope said sadly, "I don't know what is going to happen now." "Well," Upper Crust said.

The three unicorns then approached the dress shop. Dreamscope was about to walk into the shop when suddenly, Suri Polomare walked out of the shop with an angry look. "Rejected!" she burst out, walking away. Dreamscope was surprised. "Jet Set?" she asked.

"We've convinced the owner to think twice about Suri's decision," Jet Set said. "Yes," Upper Crust said. "Wow," Dreamscope said. Just when, Suri Polomare was at the entrance of Canterlot. "This is unbelievable!" Suri Polomare shouted, "I can't let this happen to me!"

She was leave Canterlot when a pile of garbage got dumped on her. "Oh!" Suri Polomare groaned, being covered in dirty, stinky garbage. After she got out of the pile of garbage, she looked up to see a Pegasus pony with a cart. "Sorry," a Pegasus pony called, admitting that he accidentally dumped garbage onto her. "Grrr!" Suri Polomare growled.

"Thank you," Dreamscope said, "You two are the best!" "You're very welcome," Jet Set said. "We couldn't let that business go down the toilet," Upper Crust said, "I shouldn't have said it like that." "That's okay," Dreamscope said, "I like you two." "And we think you're a great unicorn yourself," Upper Crust said, "Oh!" "Thank you, Upper Crust," Dreamscope said, "What?"

Just then, Upper Crust fell down. "Oh no!" Jet Set cried, "Honey!" Upper Crust managed to get back up. "Don't worry about me," Upper Crust said, "I'm fine." But this time, Jet Set wasn't so sure. Then he said, "No! You are not fine right now!" Upper Crust then looked at her husband with a worried look.


	20. Upper Crust Gets Help At The Doctor

Upper Crust Gets Help At The Doctor

By now, Upper Crust had been feeling so strange lately. This time, Jet Set will not sit around and let it continue on this time. After thinking about it for a few seconds now, Upper Crust finally made the decision to go to the doctor.

"All right," she said at last, "I'll go." "Yes," Jet Set agreed. "I think that's a good idea," Dreamscope said. "Yes," Upper Crust said, "I'm ready to go." "Then let's go now," Jet Set said in a comforting voice.

"I'll try and help," Dreamscope said, "Come on, Upper Crust, let's get you to the doctor." "Right," Upper Crust agreed, "I can walk now." "Maybe," Jet Set said, "Let's just make sure. But let's go now." "Right," Upper Crust agreed.

So the three unicorns safely got to the hospital in Canterlot. Even though Upper Crust stumbled over a few times. "Here we are," Jet Set said. "Ok," Upper Crust said, "I'll see what is going on with me." "Go, please," Jet Set said. So the three unicorns had Upper Crust signed up and she walked into the check-up room.

Jet Set and Dreamscope had no choice but to wait for the results. "Don't worry, Jet Set," Dreamscope said, "I'm sure she'll be fine." "I hope so," Jet Set said, "She's been like this for a while now." "Well, now," Dreamscope said, "You're doing something about it now." "Yes," Jet Set agreed.

So after a hour of waiting, Upper Crust had walked out of check-up room. "Darling?" Jet Set asked, "Are you?" "I'm doing fine now," Upper Crust said, "Thank you for your concern for me." "Yes," Jet Set said, "I love you." "Yes," Upper Crust said, "I love you too." And the two hugged each other.

Then Upper Crust began to say something. "Jet Set," she said slowly. "Yes, my dear?" Jet Set replied. "I'm," Upper Crust stumbled for a moment. But then she finally said, "I'm going to have a baby." Jet Set didn't know what to say at first. But then he smiled a great big smile.

"Then you're," he stuttered, "I'm going to be a father!" "You were going to say I'm going to be a mother myself," Upper Crust said, "Then we're going to be parents!" "Right, my dear!" Jet Set said. "Congratulations to you both," Dreamscope said, "I'm sure you will make fine parents." "Right," Upper Crust said.

Everypony was happy on that day. "oh, I should get back to my job now!" Dreamscope said, "I've almost forgot!" Dreamscope then ran off to her job. Jet Set and Upper Crust just smiled.


	21. Happy News

Happy News

The news spread around Canterlot in an instant. Everypony were all happy for Jet Set and Upper Crust, especially, Dreamscope. Jet Set was so happy for his wife that he nearly lifted the whole roof of his own house at one point.

"It is a nice house," Dreamscope thought to herself, "Anyway, congratulation on becoming a father, Jet Set. Uh, you know, tomorrow, I mean a lot of tomorrows, not today." "Uh, thank you," Jet Set said nervously.

"I'm sure you're happy now," Dreamscope said. "Uh, right," Jet Set said in a nervous tone. "Wait a minute," Dreamscope said, "What's the matter, Jet Set?" "Well, you see," Jet Set began, "I'm actually kind of nervous." "Really?" Dreamscope asked, "Why? I thought that you were excited as a colt."

"You see, I've spent so long as an upper-class pony," Jet Set explained, "So did my wife, that we don't know if we can take care of a child like any other pony would. Don't forget what-" "Jet Set," Dreamscope said, "I know, don't think about it. I know you and Upper Crust will be great parents."

"Well," Jet Set said, thinking about what his friend said. "We'll talk about this with Upper Crust," Dreamscope said. "All right," Jet Set said.

Later, Jet Set walked into the bedroom where his sleeping wife is. Right now, she is taking a short nap. "Well," Dreamscope whispered, "Let's give her a minute." "Ok," Jet Set said.

Soon enough, Upper Crust had woken up, but very slowly. "Jet Set?" Upper Crust asked. "How are you doing, my love?" Jet Set asked. "I'm fine," Upper Crust said, "But I'm still not sure about being a mother. And you being a father."

"I understand," Jet Set said, "We've been spending so much time as fancy ponies that I don't know how our child would be like." "Yeah," Upper Crust said, "I just don't know what to think."

"Don't worry, you two," Dreamscope said with sympathy, "I know you can do this. You just believe you can. It's your choice after all." "But," Upper Crust said. "Just trust yourself," Dreamscope said, "As well as you trust me." "Ok," Jet Set said.

"You've got a while before the baby is born," Dreamscope said, "So you've got plenty of time." So Jet Set and Upper Crust thought about what Dreamscope had said. "All right," Upper Crust said, "We can do this." "You're right," Jet Set replied.

"That's the spirit, my friends!" Dreamcope said, "You've got the confidence now!" "Right!" Jet Set said, "We can do this now." "Right!" Upper Crust said, "Uh, maybe later." "Ok, you're right about that," Dreamscope said, "So just hang around all day?" "Yes," Jet Set answered.


	22. Meeting A Happy Couple

Meeting A Happy Couple

The following day, the two married unicorns, Jet Set and Upper Crust were walking around together. They were happy to become parents in the upcoming months. "So," Jet Set said, "Now we are going to be happy." "We will be," Upper Crust said.

Later that day, while Dreamscope is a t her job, the two unicorns decided to go out for a walk. "Nice day today," Upper Crust said. "Right," Jet Set said in the two enjoyed their moment.

Some minutes later, the two noticed a couple who were enjoying themselves as well. "Well, well," Jet Set said, who do we see today?" "Let's go see," Upper Crust said excitedly. "Now don't get overexcited," Jet Set said to his wife, "But let's go see them anyway." "Ok," Upper Crust said.

Soon, they walked up to the two ponies. "Hello," the male pony said. "Nice to see you two out and about on a day like today," the female pony said. "This is a lovely say," Jet Set said. "My name is Awdry V. Steam," the male pony said, "And this is my wife." "Hello," the female pony said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Steam," Upper Crust said. "Yes," said Mrs. Steam. "We're honored to meet you," said Awdry. "Us, too," Jet Set said. "Yes," said upper Crust. "We can tell that you two are happy," said Mrs. Steam. "Going to have a young one, I guess?" Awdry asked curiously. Upper Crust was surprised. "How did you know?" Upper Crust asked.

"We can tell," Awdry answered, "By your joy." "Oh," said Jet Set, "You can sense that we're happy?" "Of course," said Mrs. Steam, "We've had our kids. They've grown up so fast." "Really," smiled Jet Set. "Yes," said Awdry. "We should go somewhere kid related," suggested Awdry. "Ok," Upper Crust said.

And so, the four ponies went to the local park. "Well," said Jet Set, "Look at all of the fillies and colts playing." "Yep," said Awdry, "Brings us back too good old times." "Yeah," agreed Mrs. Steam, "Those were the good old times."

"And this is our future, my love," Jet Set said to his wife. "I know," Upper Crust agreed. "We'll find a better future for us," said Jet Set. "We've already have," said Upper Crust. "But for now," said Awdry, "Let's enjoy these little ones having fun." "Right," said Mrs. Steam.

Several hours after watching the little ponies play at the park, the four ponies decided to return home. "That was kind of fun," said Upper Crust, "Well, kind of." "Glad that we have at least one thing in common," Awdry said. "Yeah," Jet Set said. "Yeah," Mrs. Steam said, "We're family."

"That's right," said Jet Set. "We still are," said Awdry. "Well, thanks for this day," Upper Crust said. "Yes," Jet Set said in response. "Well," Mrs. Steam said, "We must be off now. We hope to see each other again someday." "We will," Jet Set said. "Bye," Upper Crust said. "Bye," Awdry said and the two ponies walked away.

"We should do something like this again soon," Upper Crust said. "Yes," Jet Set said, "We must. Let me hope I don't run into Super Crusher, Mega Crusher's friend." "Ok," Upper Crust giggled. And the two ponies walked back home.


End file.
